


Pillow Talk

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Groping, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Other, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker see absolutely nothing wrong with what they're doing. Prudes.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> 6\. Public

                 “Did you see the way Ramjet limped off the battlefield?” Sideswipe commented quietly. Sunstreaker could feel Sideswipe’s grin against the softer plating of his jaw. “I ripped his _arm_ off, not his leg.”

                “Maybe you _should_ have ripped his leg off,” Sunstreaker replied. He stroked down Sideswipe’s side until his hand settled in the dip of Sideswipe’s waist. Sunstreakr’s thumb stroked a small circle over the point of his hip joint.

                “Mm. Next time. Although I don’t think I could stand to hear all the bitching. When did the fliers all become so whiny?” Sideswipe asked. Then he dipped his head and licked a stripe of wetness from Sunstreaker’s collar fairing up to his jaw where he began nibbling.

                Sunstreaker tilted his head to the side and back, resting it on the top of the couch. Feeling the relaxation in Sunstreaker’s frame, and interpreting it as permission, Sideswipe slid his closest leg over Sunstreaker’s, his knee butting up against Sunstreaker’s closed panel. Sunstreaker’s thighs spread, giving Sideswipe’s knee more room, as well as allowing Sideswipe to press his own panel against the side of Sunstreaker’s thigh.

                “Although…” Sideswipe mused. “At least while Starscream is whiny, he’s more of a challenge. I loved watching you today… I almost thought you were going to fall off, but you had your legs wrapped so _tight_ around him.”

                Sideswipe slowly trailed his fingers down Sunstreaker’s chest and abdomen until his digit tips flirted with the armor seam dividing Sunstreaker’s hip and thigh.

                “Yeah?” Sunstreaker asked, his optics dimming as Sideswipe’s nibbles turned sharper. He also started minutely rocking his panel against Sunstreaker’s leg, tiny bursts of heat tapping against Sunstreaker’s thigh plating every time Sideswipe made contact. “It was pretty… _entertaining_ … watching you steer Thundercracker into the ground.”

                Sunstreaker recalled the memory, reliving the emotions he had experienced. When he could spare a moment, he loved watching his twin work, 90% skill and10% reckless creativity. There was always a current of underlying fear that today would be the day he lost Sideswipe, but they actually walked away from fights with far less injuries than Ratchet liked to pretend they did. So, while that threat of death was always present, more often than not by the end of the battle, Sunstreaker was ready to topple Sideswipe to the ground right there and then and devour every inch of the coiled up deadly grace that was Sideswipe’s frame.

                Sideswipe was always willing and eager and it had taken a fair number of years to learn how to rein that battle lust in, to cultivate it and save it for a more appropriate time. The dozens of brig stays and punishments had certainly helped.

                “Did you get me a souvenir?” Sunstreaker added, jerking a little as Sideswipe’s denta bit deep into his main energon line in the side of his neck. Sideswipe growled subvocally, Sunstreaker’s entire side vibrating with it.

                Sideswipe released the line and soothed it with small kitten licks of his glossa. “I got you a few things to add to your collection. Did you get _me_ anything?”

                Sunstreaker slid his hand down to the back of Sideswipe’s thigh. He pulled Sideswipe’s leg closer, grinding his knee against Sunstreaker’s aching panel. “Oh, I have something for you,” Sunstreaker promised.

                Sideswipe rocked harder, and he pressed his face against Sunstreaker’s throat with a moan. His fingers dug into the seam he had been toying with and Sunstreaker relished the tiny burst of pain.

                “Yeah?” Sideswipe said faintly, straightening up from his slouch against Sunstreaker’s side. He nuzzled Sunstreaker’s cheek, lips ghosting down and hovering over Sunstreaker’s. “I can’t wait to see it …touch it. Is it something I can lick?”

                Every other word was punctuated by a warm puff of air against Sunsteaker’s mouth and he held himself still through sheer force of will.

                “It’s definitely something made to be licked,” Sunstreaker replied, gazing at his twin through half-lidded optics. “Maybe even suc…”

                “Hey!”

                Sunstreaker looked up, tracking the voice’s owner to Ironhide. The weapons specialist was standing behind the couch, looking down at them with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked a little shifty around the optics, Sunstreaker noted.

                “Yes?” Sunstreaker asked, all nonchalance. Sideswipe reburied himself against Sunstreaker’s throat, grumbling wordlessly but loud enough to make Sunstreaker’s helm vibrate.

                “Take yer weird pillow talk back to yer own quarters,” Ironhide said. “Yer makin’ everyone uncomfortable.”

                Sunstreaker tilted his head back down and glanced around the rest of the rec room. In the corner, the television continued to run, but none of the other occupants in the room seemed to be watching it. Nearly a dozen optics were staring in their direction. One or two looked a little discomforted, sure. But for the most part, there was a gleam of appreciation in many a gaze.

                A slow smirk spread across Sunstreaker’s face. “Anyone who is uncomfortable is free to leave,” he said. “It’s not like we’re… _exposed_ or anything.”

                Ironhide’s heavy hands landed on their shoulders and squeezed warningly.  “Up. Out. Or I’ll haul ya down to the brig.”

                Sideswipe sighed and untangled himself, shrugging off Ironhide’s hand. “Come on, Sunny. Can’t even platonically snuggle around here.”

                “Snuggle? Ya call that snugglin’?” Ironhide said in disbelief, gesturing at the empty couch now that Sunstreaker had also stood.

                Sunstreaker reached out a hand and Sideswipe took it, rubbing the side of his face against Sunstreaker’s shoulder. “In comparison to what we do in our room… yeah,” Sideswipe said insolently.

                They left Ironhide behind huffing and puffing about ‘damn exhibitionist youngsters’. In the corridor outside of the rec room, Sunstreaker tugged on Sideswipe’s hand, swinging him around. Sideswipe’s back impacted the wall with a loud thud and Sideswipe grinned at him as Sunstreaker crowded in.

                “There’s that supply closet the next hallway over,” Sideswipe suggested, his fingers flexing on Sunstreaker’s shoulders as Sunstreaker kissed the side of his mouth.

                “You know I like to watch you and the light’s burnt out,” Sunstreaker replied, his lips busy mapping the line of Sideswipe’s jaw. “Or broken, rather. Because _someone_ flailed around and shattered it.”

                “Oh, yeah!” Sideswipe said, laughing a little. “I couldn’t help it though. You had your glossa up my…”

                “Gentlemechs!”

                Sunstreaker sighed and despondently slumped against his twin. He turned his head and met Prowl’s unimpressed gaze. “Yes, Prowl?”

                “Ironhide told me you two might need an escort to your rooms. It appears that he was correct,” Prowl stated, optics roving over their entangled frames. “Shall we get going? Of do the two of you feel like you could behave yourselves without a chaperone?”

                Sunstreaker drew back a little and met Sideswipe’s optics. The corners of Sideswipe’s mouth were twitching. Sunstreaker really, _really_ wanted to kiss them.

                “Prowl, have you ever known us to behave ourselves?” Sideswipe asked, optics practically dancing in mischief as he looked over at the second in command.

                It was Prowl’s turn to sigh and he just wordlessly gestured for them to proceed him.

 

~ End


End file.
